Harry Potter?
by charmedlily
Summary: What if Harry was a girl and looked like her mum? What would her life be like?
1. Prologe

**Harry Potter?**

Summary: What if Harry was a girl and looked like her mum instead?

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K everything else is mine!

* * *

**Prologue**

**Excerpts from the journal of Lily Evans/Potter:**

_April 1, 1980_

___Dear Diary,_

_I'm so excited! I finally get to know what I'm having, but I'm a bit nervous as well. I've been carrying him/her for the past 6 and a half months you would think that it would have sunk _

_in __by now that I'm carrying a small person in me but it hasn't yet and this will really change everything. Yes James and I have come to an agreement of sorts about the name if it's a boy _

_his __name will be Harry James (Harry because my dad's name is Harvey and James' dad's name is Harold so to name him after both we'll name him Harry) and if it's a girl it'll be a flower _

_name __starting with a H, Holly, Huckleberry or Hyacinth Jasmine (I'm leaning towards Holly though!). I know James wants a boy more than a girl but at this point I don't really care I just _

_want it to __be healthy. Shoot! I've got to get to my appointment with Poppy! I'll let you know what it is when I get back! Wish me luck! – Lily_

* * *

___May 1, 1980_

_Dear Diary, _

_Sorry! Things have been so hectic lately. Oh and Poppy said that it's a boy so we'll be expecting little Harry James sometime in July. The reason why I forgot to write in you for a whole _

_month was because James got hurt during a raid and then Sev came and apologized to me about seventh year and made a truce with James. Sirius wasn't too happy about that but Sirius _

_still needs to grow up a bit in my opinion. I'm glad I have my best friend back though because I'm stumped on a potion and Sev will get this girl on the right track again! I've been trying to _

_come up with either a cure or a safety measure for werewolf's for our (James and mine though Remy and Sev do somewhat get along) mutual friend Remus Lupin. Oh good Sev's here now _

_maybe with him helping me we can create something that won't kill Remy off. Wish me luck! – Lily _

* * *

___August 1, 1980_

_Dear Diary, _

_Well, Poppy was defiantly wrong about it being a boy! Last night I just had little Holly Jasmine Potter who weighed in at .5 stones and was 51 centimeters long. She'll defiantly have my _

_hair thank goodness but we'll have to see about her eyes when she's a bit older. Her godparents are Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall. I know what _

_you're thinking 4 godparents? Why so many? Well we're in a war and there is a prophesy about a child being born at the end of July so just to be safe we have 4. James is ecstatic about _

_being a dad finally. I haven't seen him this excited since I said that I would go out with him in seventh year! Holly's crying so I'll sign off here. – Lily _

* * *

___Oct 31, 1981_

_Diary, _

_No time for formalities, he's here! Voldemort! Peter betrayed us! Oh merlin please protect my child! – Lily _

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think so far? R&R please! – Charmedlily


	2. The Girl Who Lived

Harry Potter?

A/N: See previous chapter for summary and disclaimer.

Chapter 1

The Girl Who Lived

_September 1, 1991_

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Holly Jasmine Potter and this is the story of my life after my parents died…_

_First let me properly introduce myself, I have curly auburn hair that everyone says that I get from my mum but I have my dad's hazel eyes. I grew up with my maternal Aunt which wasn't _

_all that bad but I do have to admit I would have liked to grow up with either set of my godparents but according to what I was told one died, one is in prison and the other two are teachers _

_who don't have a lot of time on their hands (according to my Aunt anyway). So anyway where was I? Oh yea I was telling you about who I grew up with! Well, I was raised by my Aunt _

_Petunia and Uncle Vernon along with my cousin Daisy Dursley. Now my cousin and I are the best of friends we're practically siblings in fact she even calls me her little sister, but _

_unfortunately there is something that can separate you from everything and that something is Magic, for you see diary I have it but my sister in all but blood doesn't and I'll be separated _

_from her for the first time in my life today because today is the day that I go to Hogwarts and she goes to Sunneywell (1). I'm a bit nervous to be going anywhere without her or my family _

_but I'm sure that I'll make some new friends and nothing will ever replace my sister in my heart no matter what! – Holly_

* * *

I had just finished up with my entry into my diary when the compartment of the train that I was sitting in slid open.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A girl around my age with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes asked me.

"No, go right ahead." I told her as I got up to help her put her trunk away.

"Thanks!" She said as we finally got to sit down, "My name is Hermione Granger."

"Hello Hermione Granger, my name is Holly Potter." I said.

"Are you really? Gosh! I've read all the books about you! Did you know that you are in five different books including the "20 of the most famous witches in the 19th century"? She

asked.

"As to your questions, yes and no, and I wouldn't believe everything you read in books." I replied. She just looked at me like I just murdered her first born child in front of her.

"Look I have nothing against books but what are books? They're just pieces of paper that have words on them that people wrote and what are people? They're flawed and have

their own opinion to everything. So hence books are just the opinion of that particular author." I told her after a long silence. She lost the look but I could tell that we would have to

agree to disagree on this subject. After a while we started chatting about the houses of Hogwarts and wondering how we would be sorted.

Finally what seemed like hours later we arrived at our destination and were led up to the castle that was to be our home for the next seven years. I just hope that where ever I

get sorted my parents will be proud of me while there up in heaven or where ever people go when they die.

* * *

A/N: (1) I made this up, I don't know if there is such a school but if there is then please don't sue me for using it! The sorting will be in the next chapter, I promise! R&R please! – Charmedlily


	3. PETITION

PETITION

PLEASE copy & Sign this petition, and no worries, this is only a temporary chapter.

THANK YOU

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

charmedlily


	4. FLAME

By southern-reader

Right...

I'm not sure about you frankly speaking.

One update says that you are NOT abandonning this story.

The next one says you are.

Now at the top of this crap you say this only a temporary.

What exactly does that mean?

Does it mean you ARE going to finish this or that this drivel is not going to sray up long.

Personall, I am tired of the Hennie-Penny attitude of all of you.

As far as I can tell, the first jackhole that started this thinks she/he should be able to post ANYTHING they want.

Just what is anything?

I know!

How about some kiddie porn!

Or how about some snuff porn. That's always fun.

Anything means anything right?

So if I want to post a story about any vile act I want to commit, I guess I should be able to, Right?

So where should it end?

Who should have the RESPONIBILITY to keep this site from just being a porn site?

It obviously can't be the person who started this whole mess.

Hennie-Penny wants to be able to post ANYTHING.

NO! NO! NO!

So miss Turkey-Lurkie cluck right along.

* * *

Sorry I just had to repost this flame that I got for supporting a harmless movement and send it out to be laughed at.


End file.
